


Beautiful Contradiction [Fanmix]

by Armsplutonic



Series: Avengers fanmixes [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Break Up, Cover Art, Download Available, Fanmix, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armsplutonic/pseuds/Armsplutonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony's relationship splinters in the aftermath of Tony's betrayal (post Avengers #29).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Contradiction [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Original art credit: Leinil Yu

[](http://s1060.photobucket.com/user/armsplutonic/media/beat3a_zpsbklheikk.png.html)

[ Listen @ [8Tracks](http://8tracks.com/armsplutonic/beautiful-contradiction) ]

[ Download rar @ [sendspace ](https://www.sendspace.com/file/zd0903)]

 

18 tracks, 1 hour 12 minutes

 

1.  **The Writing’s On The Wall** \- OK Go // _we’re less than a zero-sum game now_

2.  **Original Sin** \- Geographer // _waiting for the night to crawl into your heart_

3.  **Hot Coals** \- Cold War Kids // _I suspect the reason I am loved is because of how tight I’m holding on_

4.  **Wild** \- Beach House // _heartless to say, you go, go on pretending_

5.  **Temporary** \- White Rabbits // _make it till the morning, you can think about it after, it’s temporary, it’s temporary_

6.  **Kaleidoscope** \- Geographer // _tell me why we’re looking through kaleidoscopes at each other, trying to see inside_

7.  **The Art Of Tuning Out** \- Animal Kingdom // _and if you ever regret your heart, well, you can just tune out_

8.  **Pressure** \- Youngblood Hawke // _I am the killer of the sun, just a glimpse of what I have become_

9.  **Lungs** \- Chvrches // _you know that this will break us, but you push us, as far as we can go_

10\. **Tired Hearts** \- DIG // _it came in the dead of night, a wave that swallowed the sky, swept us away to places in between_

11\. **Lay Your Love Down** \- Wolf Gang // _I’m gonna win back the things I’ve lost, if I stay … would we fall? would we rise?_

12\. **Away** \- Get People // _you couldn’t disappoint me more, you lay yourself out to be torn, the battle’s lost and so’s the war_

13\. **Let Me Go** \- Phantogram // _this golden glow is not happiness, it’s the dust that you kicked in my face before saying goodbye_

14\. **Now I Can Feel It** \- Wolf Gang // _I never slept, too tired to forget your name … in your return to life, are you as lost as I?_

15\. **If I Could Change Your Mind** \- Haim // _forgive my lying eyes, gonna give you all or nothing_

16\. **Torn Apart (Bastille Vs. Grades)** \- Grades // _I could only be myself with you around … we were born to be together_

17\. **I Want Your Love** \- Chad Valley // _I feel you want to go home … through the fire, when it ends_

18\. **Too Late** \- M83 // _I look into your eyes, falling like a wall of stars, we are ripe to fall_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Please let me know if the links aren't working.


End file.
